Momentos
by naramato
Summary: Y aunque su voz no sea fuerte ni se imponga ante las de otros, se asegurará de estar tan cerca de Mirio que no importa lo bajito que hable, él siempre lo escuchará . Pequeños momentos entre Tamaki y Mirio.


**Summary** : «Y aunque su voz no sea fuerte ni se imponga ante las de otros, se asegurará de estar tan cerca de Mirio que no importa lo bajito que hable, él siempre lo escuchará». Pequeños momentos entre Tamaki y Mirio.

 **Disclaimer** : Boku No Hero Academia / My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones** : Basado en el manga, por ende hay spoilers de ciertas situaciones. Aún así, estos personajes aún no salen en el anime so, me imagino que los que entran a leer esto, ya saben todo. Intenté ser lo más fiel posible a la línea de tiempo de la historia canon. Es una perspectiva más cerca a Tamaki que Mirio.

* * *

 _ **Momentos**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Porque, aunque para los demás Tamaki siempre se deprimía por cosas sin importancia o hasta absurdas, en el fondo él creía fervientemente que cuando su ánimo decaía era por una buena razón, en la cual, generalmente, él cargaba con la culpa. El chico se comportaba así desde que tenía memoria y se acentuó aún más con la aparición de su quirk; no es muy alentador para un pequeño de cuatro años que de un momento a otro sentir que todos sus compañeros del preescolar se lo quedan mirando como si fuera un fenómeno, sobre todo si es un niño que vive sofocado por la ansiedad a pesar de su corta edad.

Aunque en ese momento las miradas pasaron a segundo plano, la sensación de algo _rasgando_ su espalda de manera sutil lo descompuso.

Tenía alas. ¿Era ese su quirk? Por un segundo se sintió alguien muy genial. ¡¿Podría volar?!

Pero duró sólo un par de segundos: de la nada comenzaron a brotar pequeñas hojas de sus manos, de un verde tan claro y puro que sólo se observa una vez en el primer brote de una planta. Por un momento quedó totalmente encismado entre lo bonito que se veía el movimiento de lo que pudo identificar como pequeñas hojas de rábano _daikon_ y las cosquillas que las plumas le hacían en la espalda.

Al siguiente parpadeo estaba pegando su rostro frente a la pared del salón con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos. Lo de las alas podría encontrarlo útil y algo poderoso, que quedaban bien con la imagen que concebía de un héroe. Se sentía bien con eso, poder tener algo que lo acerara a aquello que admiraba. Pero los brotes de vegetales en sus manos no iban nada acorde a lo que él consideraba algo funcional, de hecho era bastante problemático y aterrador hasta cierto punto.

Ese día Amajiki llegó temprano a su casa y aprendió que, a veces, lo que comes indica lo que eres.

Heredó su quirk por parte de su madre, pero ella no lo usaba demasiado, por ende, fue todo un mundo nuevo para él. Desde ese momento, Tamaki experimentó un montón de cosas, y creó una lista de alimentos a evitar lo más posible. Desde ese momento, también se le hizo aún más difícil relacionarse con la gente.

* * *

Cuando Mirio manifestó su quirk por primera vez, tuvo suerte de que hubiera un héroe cerca para rescatarlo; habría sido muy traumático que se ahogara por hacer su cuerpo permeable sin querer, terminando por atravesar el puente que cruzaban. Para él fue más simple que para Tamaki, pasado el susto y con su ropa seca, el pequeño niño rubio alimentó aún más su admiración por los héroes y decidió hacer de su sueño el ser una persona capaz de ayudar a los demás usando su don.

Apenas declaró su meta a su familia, su padre lo miró severamente y le advirtió el peso que conlleva el portar su quirk. Pero su ánimo no decayó nunca, al contrario, se autoimpuso la meta de controlar su poder y fortalecerlo. Claramente era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero aún a tan corta edad, el espíritu de Mirio estaba preparado para hacer cosas grandes.

* * *

 _«¡Voy a convertirme en un héroe y salvaré a la gente también!»_

 _«¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!»_

Esas fueron dos frases que marcaron el camino de Tōgata Mirio en su infancia, y que cultivaría en su juventud y hasta el momento previo a su muerte.

Cuando se conocieron, para Tamaki se sintió como si hubiera mirado directamente al sol. No sabe si fue su cabello tan rubio o la claridad de sus ojos azules, pero en ese instante el pequeño Amajiki pensó que la luz de Mirio lo dejaría encandilado. Y por un segundo, no le importó ser tragado por esa inmensidad.

 _«Definitivamente te convertirás en un héroe fabuloso… uno que brilla como el sol»_

 _«La razón por la que puedo darlo todo… es porque estás aquí, Tamaki»_

Esas fueron dos frases que se grabaron a fuego en el corazón de pelinegro hasta el último respiro que logró dar. Cada oración es reflejo de lo que uno y el otro pensaba y creía, de distintas formas y en distintos niveles. Forjó su camino como héroe abrazándose esas palabras, que le daban fuerza y calidez al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Crecieron juntos y se volvieron mejores amigos. O eso era lo que Tamaki quería creer, lo que quería que Mirio creyera y lo que quería que todos creyeran. Porque él sabía que había algo especial entre ellos pero no estaba seguro de si los demás, incluido su amigo, eran conscientes de que tipo de _especial_ era para él. O tal vez, no quería que fueran conscientes de ello, puesto que ni él mismo quería estarlo.

Era un tanto complicado.

Mirio terminó siendo como un sol en toda la extensión de la palabra. Su personalidad era brillante, arrasadora, y emitía un calor indescriptible… y Tamaki terminó haciendo que su mundo girara alrededor de él. Si le preguntaran ahora, por supuesto que deseó ser un héroe y salvar a todas las personas que alcance con su quirk, de ahí su sorprendente elección de trabajar junto a alguien como Fatgum en calles tan transitadas y conocidas por trabajos no tan limpios. Pero si le preguntaran a su "yo" de hace un par de años, la verdad sería que sólo seguía a su amigo en su sueño porque una vida lejos de Mirio, aún en las horas escolares y en un futuro donde no compartieran el mismo espacio sería como apagar toda luz en su existencia, sería dejarlo completamente ciego sin nada que ver, peor que si le quitaran el aire.

Al fin de cuentas, él quería tragarse al sol. Y no temía quemarse por ello.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿qué harás?

—¿Eh?… Estaba por ir a casa. ¿Quieres pasar a otro sitio? —Tamaki preguntó con su voz casi apagándose. La verdad le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Mirio pero no le animaba tanto que fuera en algún lugar lleno de gente, donde todos podrían verlos.

—No, no, no. Me refiero a la "Aspiración de carrera". La profesora dedicó toda la hora a orientarnos sobre eso, aunque, claro, tengo mi decisión tomada hace años, hahaha.

Por un segundo el pelinegro sólo pensó lo injusto que era que Mirio pudiera reír de manera tan libre y tener ese control sobre su vida. Y también lo injusto que era para él que su risa fuera tan bonita.

—¿Y? ¿Irás a Yūei conmigo? —El rubio lo miró con un rostro que expresaba total confianza, con un convicción casi infantil pero que lo caracterizaba siempre. Su amigo sabía que ese tipo de corazón tan noble no era común, pero Tōgata hacía parecer que todo el mundo podía ser tan bueno como él; y el seguiría hasta el final sólo por eso.

—Yo… no soy fuerte como tú. Tú eres asombroso, yo sólo termino arruinándolo siempre.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Piensas muy bien de mí! Por supuesto que soy todo un fracaso. Ya ves, ni siquiera puedo hacer que mi cara atraviese la pared pero sí termino hundiendo la mitad de mi cuerpo en el piso cada vez que me río de algo gracioso con muchas ganas. ¿Sabes? A esta edad ya se vuelve muy embarazoso quedarse desnudo por accidente como si nada.

Tamaki intentó con todas sus fuerzas controlar su sonrojo, pero aún así sintió el calor subir por sus mejillas. Intentó pasar desapercibido bajando un poco el rostro tapándose con su cabello. No era buen momento para recordar todas las veces que vio a Mirio en tal estado por la falta de control de su quirk.

Sintió como una mano, grande pero gentil, levantaba su mentón y quedó frente a frente con el rostro del rubio. Dio un pequeño salto por el susto e intentó alejarse pero el otro chico lo detuvo sujetando también su brazo.

—¿Q-qué p-pasa? —preguntó con una voz apenas audible.

—No te muevas.

—¿Por… por qué?

—Es raro verte sonrojado, generalmente sólo te veo aterrado o nervioso —La pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Mirio fue todo lo que ocupó espacio en la mente de Tamaki por un buen rato. Era apenas un pequeña curva en sus labios, pero el chico sabía que era su sonrisa especial, no era la que tenía casi patentada como su sonrisa de "héroe-número-uno-en-construcción", sino de esas que eran pocas veces vistas, y habían sido provocadas, en su mayoría, sólo por él.

Cuando el rubio comenzó a acariciar sutilmente su mentón y terminó posicionando la mano en su mejilla, el menor se tensó.

—Mirio… yo…

—Por favor.

* * *

La primera vez fue por accidente.

La práctica de control de quirk siempre fue un dolor de cabeza para Tōgata Mirio, él lo sabía, su maestro lo sabía, su familia lo sabía, sus amigos lo sabían. Pero sólo uno de ellos era capaz de entender realmente cuán difícil era controlar el hecho de que tu cuerpo fuera capaz de hacerse intangible sin un completo manejo de ello.

Eran mejores amigos, por lo cual era obvio que se apoyarían mutuamente para entrenar el control sobre su _Permeation_ y sobre el _Manifest_ de Tamaki. Le resultaba un tanto entretenido que su amigo pudiera hacer aparecer cosas mientras que él desaparecía entre los grandes muros y el suelo, eran bastantes contrarios hasta en eso.

Mirio pensaba que para Tamiki era más entretenido. Él debía comer y esperar para ver qué podía manifestar de cada alimento. Aunque no fue tan provechoso cuando, curiosos por el alcance de su quirk, decidieron que podría probar algo que no fuera necesariamente comida. El hecho de que el cabello de Tamaki se convirtiera en pasto no le ayudaba en ninguna batalla, pero debía reconocer que cuando le brotaron flores ante el embarazo de ver su pelo verde, fue algo realmente tierno.

—Creo que necesito enfocarme más en el momento preciso en el que cruzo el muro. Pero el efecto rebote me hace todo tan difícil. Mi papá me dijo que ese era el punto que más debo trabajar. ¡Pero apenas y logro permear mi cuerpo!

—Entonces ve un paso a la vez. Mirio… eres asombroso. Sé que lo lograrás pronto.

—¡No soy tan asombroso como tú! ¡Estoy seguro que me ganarías en cualquier batalla!

—N-no, eso no es así. Apenas puedo hacer que algo pequeño brote de mí… al final del día siempre termino estropeándolo.

De un segundo a otro, Tamaki ya estaba con su frente pegada a la pared. El único lugar donde podían hacer sus prácticas libremente era el patio de la escuela, y el pelinegro pasaba más apoyado en el edificio que intentado hacer que su quirk funcionara.

En fin, la primera vez fue por accidente.

La idea era asustarlo para que se despegara por fin de la pared. En su defensa, Mirio sostiene que su control de intangibilidad de su cuerpo era muy pobre, además de que ni siquiera pensaba aún en hacer cálculos sobre cómo usar a su favor la repulsión que las grandes estructuras ejercían sobre su masa.

Fue una salida perfectamente dirigida a los labios de su amigo.

El contacto fue rudo, Mirio había sido prácticamente disparado desde el muro, que había resultado ser extrañamente más grueso que los otros con los cuales había entrenado, puesto que la necesidad de sentir aire hizo que sacara su rostro rápidamente. No lograba lidiar con la sensación vacía de caída aún.

Tamaki no sabía que hacer. En otra situación, hubiera sido gracioso verlo con los ojos tan abiertos pero era, por lo menos, una escena bastante bizarra como para tomar atención sólo a ello. El pelinegro no movía ningún músculo de su rostro; ni del resto del cuerpo, parecía como si se hubiera estancado en esa posición tan incómoda. Ante esto, Mirio no encontró otra solución más que mover sus labios.

Eran realmente suaves.

El chico se preguntó si todos los besos se sentirían así o sólo tiene esa sensación porque es Tamaki a quien está besando. Sólo fue un pequeño roce pero generó una descarga eléctrica que recorrió toda su espalda, lo tomó por sorpresa y no supo qué hacer con lo abrumador del sentimiento. Se sentía emocionado pero no podía explicar exactamente hasta qué punto esto se mezclaba con lo excitado y asustado que también se sentía.

Tamaki por su lado, no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo exactamente. Fue como si su cerebro hubiera hecho cortocircuito y lo único que funcionaba bien era su capacidad de sentir. Toda su piel, especialmente la zona de su boca, se encontraba abiertamente receptiva a multiplicar por mil todas las sensaciones que Mirio le estaba provocando. Era imposible de ponerlo en palabras, ni siquiera en su pensamiento.

Un nuevo intento por parte del mayor de mover sus labios, despertó a Tamaki de su sueño.

Se miraron fijamente, sin saber si sus rostros reflejaban exactamente lo que sentían. Mientras las mejillas de Mirio aún mostraban vestigios de sus emociones exaltadas, el otro chico sólo estaba ahí contemplándolo pálido. Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que el aliento del rubio chocó contra sus labios, y su rostro explotó como una granada.

—Yo… yo… —Amajiki no sabía qué decir, no sabía si tenía palabras que decir.

—Ese fue mi primer beso.

—Yo…

—¡Y fue contigo!

—…

La risa de alegría de Mirio interrumpió todo intento de conexión neuronal por parte de Tamaki. Derrotado, se apoyó nuevamente contra el muro mientras caía al suelo.

—Me quiero ir a casa…

Tōgata rió más fuerte.

* * *

La segunda vez, Mirio hizo parecer que fue un accidente.

La tercera vez, Tamaki ya sospechaba que no era por accidente.

Desde ahí en adelante sólo sucedía.

* * *

Nunca lo hablaron realmente. Para Amajiki todo seguía siendo lo mismo en cuanto a etiquetas. Mirio seguía siendo su mejor -y prácticamente único amigo, aunque ahora en Yūei puede contar a Nejire como una-, además de ser la persona a la cual más admiraba. Seguía siendo el sol que lo deslumbraba, y él seguiría orbitando alrededor suyo, con o sin besos.

Eso no evitaba que se sintiera ansioso sobre lo que Mirio realmente pensaba, o sobre lo que otros podrían pensar. En su último año de preparación para héroes, en ese entonces más que nunca, era cuando las conexiones que hiciera Lemillion eran importantes, la imagen que proyectaba y forjaba ante la sociedad y los demás héroes. En esa imagen podía calzar Suneater, el héroe público, pero no Amajiki Tamaki. Al menos no de la forma en la que, en el fondo de su corazón, deseaba encajar junto a Mirio.

Estaba seguro de que no era ni sería el primer héroe en la historia que estuviera enamorado de un hombre, pero no iba a exponer a Tōgata a ello. Lo malo, claro, era que no tenía idea de qué opinaba él realmente sobre aquello. Tamaki no se sentía con el derecho de apartar al sol del mundo en el cual deseaba brillar.

Para Mirio, por otro lado, las cosas eran más simples. Una vez más. Podría decir que después de diecisiete años, al fin, estaba probando el éxito. Tantas horas, tantos miedos, tantas risas, enojos y algunos llantos valieron la pena para poder llegar donde estaba, y valdrían aún más cuando siguiera avanzando.

Dentro de todo eso, Tamaki ocupaba un lugar muy importante. Tanto como amigo así como héroe, era una existencia necesaria en su vida, tanto como respirar. Necesitaba de él como alimento a su motivación, sabía que ese chico lo sobrestimaba mucho sin ser capaz de reconocer ni usar del todo su propio poder, como si se sintiera opacado por el resto de la gente alrededor suyo. Pero estaba seguro que _Suneater_ podría ser mucho más poderoso que él mismo y muchos otros héroes pro. De la misma forma, quería creer que él era una existencia necesaria en la vida de Tamaki, que sólo él podría sacarlo de ese abismo al cual se lanzaba apenas veía una pequeña fisura en su confianza. Deseaba ser necesitado por él.

Porque lo amaba. Pero nunca lo hablaron realmente.

* * *

A veces no se tiene consciencia de las cosas que suceden hasta que éstas te golpean en el rostro. Como cada vez que Mirio terminaba golpeando su cara contra un muro cuando no ponía real atención al uso de su quirk. Nadie podía negar que eran escenas dignas de ver.

Tal vez esta situación fue algo como aquello. Entre el impacto del golpe y una escena graciosa.

Antes de notar que el beso que compartían poco a poco fue subiendo de tono, las manos de Mirio agarraban firmemente a Tamaki. La mano derecha, dominante, no se apartaba de la nuca del chico, apretando el pelo oscuro de su acompañante, enviando pequeños espasmos al resto de su cuerpo cada vez que sus dedos, inquietos, se movían entre sus cabellos. La mano izquierda estaba estancada contra la pared al costado del torso de Amajiki, indecisa sobre donde posicionarse en el cuerpo frente a él.

Todo se salió un poco de control cuando sus bocas se separaron en búsqueda de aire, pero casi como un instinto, no podía concebir el despegar sus labios de su piel; sin pensarlo realmente, direccionó su exploración hacia el cuello del pelinegro.

El sonido que emitió Tamaki, confuso y reprimido, puso en un estado febril a Tōgata.

Eran sensaciones nuevas para ambos, como todo lo que pasaba entre ellos. Había una pequeña satisfacción escondida en cada uno al saber que compartían todo, nada más sólo los dos. Un infantil sentido de conquista sobre el otro. Aunque Mirio era más propenso a demostrarlo que Tamaki. Justo como en ese momento.

Una intrepidez nacida en el momento, del eco de la respiración acelerada. Un libido recién descubierto. Un cuerpo en espera de exploración. Ambos sentían lo mismo y lo expresaban en distintos grados de intensidad.

Mientras que el rubio era un consumista total, casi carnívoro en su deseo; el pelinegro sentía como cada sensación retumbaba en su alma y replicaba en su existencia física, abriendo todos los espacios posibles, mostrando todas las grietas y dejándose quebrar un poco. Sólo porque era él.

Sólo Mirio era, y es, el único capaz de lograr despertar esa intensidad muda.

Era un fuego lento y rápido a la vez, porque cada lugar donde se posaba la mano del rubio, era una apertura de un volcán en Tamaki; y por donde sea que arrastraba sus dedos, dejaba un camino marcado por una estela de lava ardiendo. Era algo físico que se consumaba en lo espiritual y era algo espiritual que se inmortalizaba en lo físico. Porque desde este punto jamás hubo vuelta atrás.

Si alguien les preguntara, nunca sabrían en qué momento sus cuerpos tocaron el suelo, ni cuando dejaron de poder distinguirse el uno del otro ni cuando fue que, tras la explosión, sus cabellos se esparcían en el piso, formando un bonito cuadro de colores claroscuro.

* * *

Decir que compartían un vínculo especial, era, a veces, quedarse muy corto para describirlos.

Cualquier persona que anduviera alrededor de ellos dos por un poco período de tiempo era capaz de notarlo. En cierta medida, por varios años, parecían ser ellos contra el mundo.

Cuando ese mundo se expandió, Tamaki se asustó un poco. Enloqueció a su manera. Primero, vino la atención de maestros y compañeros de clase cuando comenzó a progresar en el control y uso de su quirk. Aún así, debido a su personalidad, no tenía real consciencia de cómo su nombre comenzaba a esparcirse. La realidad lo golpeó en la cara cuando Nejire apareció en sus vidas.

—Sabía que esto pasaría desde el principio, Mirio —dijo el pelinegro. Y no mentía, desde el momento en que llegaron a Yūei creyó que sólo era cosa de tiempo para que todos notaran el poder y el potencial de Tōgata, y eso sumado su carisma y voluntad, lo hacen el héroe perfecto.

—Supongo que después de diecisiete años por fin pruebo el éxito, ¿eh? —Su sonrisa era nerviosa, pero tras eso estaba la felicidad de por fin ser reconocido.

—¡Somos los tres grandes! —La chica era muy animada. Incluso más que Mirio y eso era decir bastante.

A partir de ese momento, vinieron más días en los cuales Hado Nejire pasó a ser parte de su mundo. Debía reconocer que al principio fue muy incómodo, ante su poca experiencia con las relaciones sociales, ahora Tamaki debía sumar la nula experiencia hablando con mujeres más allá de su madre. Podría excusarse en eso cuando Mirio le incriminó el no haberlo notado.

Si bien su vínculo era especial, no todos parecían notar cuan _especial_ era. Muchos lo interpretaban como una profunda amistad, lo cual era cierto pero se perdían lo que había más allá. Nejire fue una de las que se lo perdió, y fue Tōgata quien lo notó.

Tal vez esa fue la primera vez que el rubio se cuestionó el tipo de relación que tenían.

Tamaki lo hacía casi a diario.

El chico no quiere pensar que Hado lo hiciera a propósito, porque la conoce y sabe que ella sólo vive la vida a su propio ritmo y se deja llevar arrastrando a los demás en muchas ocasiones. Además, la aprecia demasiado como para tener realmente un sentimiento negativo hacia ella. Ahora son tres, y eso no cambiaría con nada.

Fue un día de invierno, de los más helados de la estación, y habían quedado de acuerdo de ir a comprarle ropa a Tamaki. Tanto Mirio como Nejire habían desarrollado cierta complicidad respecto a cosas que involucraran al pelinegro, una especie de acuerdo tácito de hacer todo lo posible para que el chico se sienta cómodo. Pero también tenían una no tan pequeña debilidad con el aspecto que el chico no cuidaba de sí mismo, se sentían un tanto orgullosos de ser los responsables de que Amajiki manejara un armario decente.

Además de poder elegirle ropa a su propio gusto, para deleite personal. Pero eso no lo decían.

* * *

Tōgata estaba encismado buscando entre las camisas, debía encontrara una que no fuera tan llamativa pero tampoco tan apagada. Se paseaba en los pasillos, tocando las prendas de manera distraída, con la mirada tratando de abarcar toda la tienda.

Encontró algo.

No es que no se hayan vuelto cercanos entre ellos, al contrario, Mirio puede asegurar que Tamaki a fin se está abriendo a los demás y expandiendo su mundo, lo cual en serio lo hace feliz. Ante eso, no sería raro que Amajiki dejara que la chica invadiera su espacio de esa forma, entre su personalidad y el hecho de que la confianza ha crecido entre ellos, pero había algo distinto. El rubio podía notarlo por la forma en cómo la mano de la chica seguía firmemente posada en la muñeca del otro, podría ser sólo una forma de asegurarse que no saldría arrancando o para obligarlo a probarse alguna prenda pero no, Mirio notaba la mirada de ella.

Esos ojos tenían un brillo cálido, con algo más detrás que sólo simpatía o amistad.

Se quedó estático observándolos. La verdad Tamaki nunca fue cercano a alguna chica, ni tampoco tenía hermana como para comparar su forma de ser frente al sexo opuesto. Algo dentro de él, tal vez esa inseguridad que mantiene guardada bajo llave en el fondo de sí, le dijo que se veían realmente como una pareja.

El chico lucía algo avergonzado mientras Nejire coloca distintas prendas a su altura para que las viera e intentaba crearle un conjunto completo. Al quedar satisfecha con un chaleco azul negruzco y un pantalón negro, junto con otras muchas prendas más, comenzó a arrastrar a Tamaki hacia el vestidor sin dejar de tocarlo en ningún momento. Una vez que el chico desapareció tras la cortina, la chica volteó hacia el asiento donde habían dejado sus pertenencias y al acercarse, tomó la bufanda que el pelinegro dejó ahí y la tocó lentamente. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, así como un imperceptible rubor.

—Creo que es momento de hablar.

Mirio no se había dado cuenta en qué momento comenzó a caminar ni mucho menos se detuvo a pensar lo que dijo. A Nejire se le descompuso el rostro por la sorpresa pero sólo duró un par de segundos, volvió a mostrar el semblante que la caracterizaba y sonriendo dejó la bufanda en su lugar y enfrentó a su amigo.

—No es que no sepa nada de lo que ocurre entre ustedes, es sólo que preferí ignorarlo —Hado siempre fue una mujer directa para hablar, no iba a ser la excepción en ese momento.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Tamaki no se siente seguro. Él seguramente cree algo como que no es suficiente para ti o que tú podrías estar mucho mejor con alguien más. De hecho al principio creyó que me gustabas, es un poco gracioso —dijo esto último acompañado por una pequeña risa.

—¿No se siente seguro? ¿De qué hablas?

Esa fue la primera y única vez que Mirio vio esa expresión en Nejire: su rostro estaba serio, no había ningún atisbo de sonrisa en ella y con una mirada fría y un tono entre duro y despectivo, le dijo:

—Tamaki es así. Tan simple como eso. Sólo lo conozco hace un par de años pero soy capaz de notar cómo el te admira y… te quiere más allá de lo que tú piensas creer. Tú mismo sabes lo frágil que es mentalmente en cuanto se refiere a sí mismo y su capacidad frente a todo, pero contigo se vuelve frágil emocionalmente también. ¿Entiendes ahora? —suspiró antes de volver a mirarlo directamente, sus ojos desprendían un aura triste. —Claro que lo comprendes.

También fue la primera y única vez que vio caer una lágrima por el rostro de la chica.

—Sólo se más claro con él.

Cuando Tamaki salió del probador y dijo que sólo le gustó una polera a rayas que eligió la chica, todo parecía tan normal como siempre. Mirio se le acercó con un chaleco blanco y Nejire daba su aprobación. Lo comprarían sin siquiera que se lo probara. Necesitaban salir de ahí e ir a comer un helado lo más dulce posible a la brevedad.

* * *

La primera vez que se lo dijo, Tamaki quedó congelado y no supo qué decir. Se quedó mirando a Mirio como si aún estuviera procesando sus palabras, sólo dos palabras que desataron un caos dentro del chico. Un volcán había explotado en su rostro y de los puros nervios, comenzaron a salir pequeños brotes de verduras en su cabello.

Abrió la boca para responder, emitiendo sólo balbuceos. Se detuvo y respiró profundamente.

Su voz era tan baja que Tōgata se acercó aún más a él para poder escucharlo. Tamaki volvió a repetirlo con el volumen suficiente para que sólo el rubio pudiera oírlo. Las mismas dos palabras.

El timbre sonó y tuvieron que separarse para sentarse en sus propios asientos. Sólo a Mirio se le ocurría decirle a su ahora novio, oficial, que lo amaba en pleno receso de clases en la Academia.

* * *

Una vez, luego de comenzado el internado con los héroes profesionales, Nejire dijo como broma:

—Bueno, ahora entiendo mejor porqué tu nombre de héroe quedó como "Suneater".

Tamaki la miró confundido.

—Metáforicamente, y casi literalmente, te "comes" al "sol" —señaló a Mirio mientras se explicaba.

El pelinegro escupió el jugo que estaba tomando y el rubio se atragantó con el arroz que almorzaba. Aunque bueno, tampoco era mentira lo que la chica decía. Nejire era una buena amiga.

* * *

Cuando sucedió, Tamaki lo supo de inmediato. No tenía idea de qué pasó pero tenía la necesidad imperiosa de llegar junto a Mirio, de saber que estaba bien y que ese sentimiento incómodo sólo eran imaginaciones suyas. No podía ser verdad. Si él pudo acabar con los villanos, Mirio debería ya haber acabado con todos los demás, seguramente estaba junto con la niña después de rescatarla; era un poco fan con los niños.

Sentía la nube negra de la inconsciencia absorbiéndolo, esa sensación de que algo malo había ocurrido se cernía sobre él como un peso imposible de quitar. Todo lo que ha podido lograr como persona ha sido gracias a ese chico, si puede llevar con orgullo el nombre de "Suneater" es por él y si hoy pudo defenderse con fuerza también fue por las palabras de Lemillion. No puede pasarle nada malo.

Lo último que pudo hacer antes de rendirse al cansancio, fue susurrar su nombre.

* * *

Al ser encontrado por el resto del equipo de policías y héroes, Tamaki lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Mirio. Nadie sabía nada con exactitud más que el hecho de que se encontraba en el campo de batalla final contra Overhoul, herido como la mayoría. Al pasar escuchó algo de que el chico Midoriya había sido importante para controlar al enemigo, su amigo estaría orgulloso.

Sus heridas no eran nada de gravedad, más allá de su rostro y… bueno, gran parte de su cuerpo. Pero no era nada que le impidiera moverse o ayudar a detener a los que quedaban aún resistiéndose. Fue cosa de sólo seguir el camino de destrucción, en ello se encontró a Fatgum y al chico Kirishima. Con una sorpresa casi rayando el miedo se acercó a ellos. Por supuesto que no alentaba nada ver al pequeño pelirrojo en ese estado y el hecho de que Fatgum tuviera esa apariencia significa que la pelea fue bastante dura.

Luego de que el héroe lo tranquilizara, y que Suneater se aseguró que no corrían ningún peligro, siguió en su búsqueda. Lo encontró mucho más adelante rodeado de unos policías. A primera vista no se veía moribundo ni nada, pero al mirarlo sentado en el suelo con la cabeza baja, lo llenó un pesar que no supo explicar de dónde venía. Se acercó con premura y lo llamó por su nombre. El chico no le contestó.

—¿Mirio? Mirio, ¿qué pasa? —volteó hacia uno de los policías esperando que dijeran algo pero ellos tampoco entendían del todo la situación.

—Por favor, responde, ¿estás herido? ¿dónde? Vamos arriba. —había cierto toque de desesperación en su tono de voz. No lo podía evitar. Esa fue una de las pocas veces donde Mirio no emitió ninguna palabra y sólo Tamaki continuaba llenando el vacío.

Lo tomó del hombro y así caminaron, Lemillion apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de pelinegro y se dejó llevar por él. Sentía que necesitaba un momento en el cual pudiera escaparse de todo, de no decirle nada a nadie, de no ser un héroe, de no ser alguien que tenía sueños, de no ser nada. El chico a su lado simplemente lo sujetó bien y lo aferró a sí. Sabía que algo no estaba bien, lo sentía.

Mientras avanzaban encontraron a otro sujeto en el segundo indicado para evitar que atacara a Esaredhead. Cuando los policías se acercaron a verificar cómo estaba, el pelinegro intentó hablarle de nuevo a Mirio pero seguía sin responder. En ese instante se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente.

Ya fuera del recinto, revisó con la vista de manera rápida a Nejire y los chicos de primer año. Para su alivio nadie estaba tan herido. Las sensación le duró hasta que fijó su mirada en SirNighteye y un temblor recorrió su cuerpo, esto no sería fácil. Entregó a Mirio a los paramédicos para que lo estabilizaran, antes de subirse a la ambulancia junto a él se aseguró de que Fatgum y Kirishima estuvieran siendo atendidos.

* * *

Los tranquilizantes fueron lo único que pudieron calmar a Tamaki, que ahora se encontraba dormido en la cama del hospital. La situación actual de Mirio lo desestabilizó de una forma que no había sucedido antes. Perdió el control y la habitación terminó siendo un caos. Ni siquiera las palabras del propio Tōgata tuvieron efecto en él y lloró más de lo que el rubio no lo había visto hacer nunca. Lo primero que vino a su mente y corazón fue la culpa, de dejar marchar a Lemillion solo, de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para acompañarlo, por no ser él quien hubiera recibido ese disparo.

Recordó la sensación de vacío y terror cuando en esa ocasión no pudo activar su quirk y cuán agradecido del universo estuvo cuando al día siguiente pudo manifestar comida en sí. No podía llegar a dimensionar qué sería perder su quirk para siempre.

Al despertar notó que le habían vendado la mitad del rostro, lo cual hacía todo muy incómodo. Se levantó apoyándose en sus codos y quedó sentado en la cama, estiró un poco sus brazos y piernas y pudo percibir ciertas molestias en su cuerpo pero nada terrible. Al voltear su rostro notó que Mirio estaba en la silla junto a su cama.

—Sir Nighteye murió —su voz era plana, apagada, sin ninguna emoción.

—Yo…

—Lo sé, no hay nada que hacer.

—Ven.

Era una escena rara, en tanto no era usual: Tamaki consolaba a Mirio. Aunque no podía darle palabras de aliento como el último siempre hacía con él, su única forma de confortarlo era abrazarlo lo más fuerte que podía, no dejar espacio entre ellos y hacer como si pudieran fundirse en uno solo, sintiendo que así eran más fuertes y lograrían enfrentar todo lo demás.

Amajiki lentamente comenzó a acariciar el cabello del rubio, que en su estado natural sin todo ese gel que usa para peinarse, estaba perfecto para que ser acariciado. Siempre le gustó más con este aspecto. El rostro del chico aún tenía marcas de lágrimas, el pelinegro descendió lentamente su mano y lo levantó para mirarse fijamente, presionó débilmente sus dedos y se acercó para besarlo.

Fue lento, sólo el toque de sus labios, pero logró el efecto deseado: era como si una nube los envolvieran y parecían emanar un estado de plenitud quieta. Como si por esos segundos, en que no había nadie ni nada más entre ellos, todo estuviera bien.

Una pequeña, casi ínfima, sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mirio.

—Te ves mejor cuando sonríes —fue sólo un susurro, pero para el chico rubio esa frase tuvo gran significado. Lo abrazó fuertemente sacando un quejido de dolor por parte de Tamaki, puede ser que perdiera su quirk, pero toda la fuerza y estamina de Tōgata era propia de él.

—Todo irá bien.

—Es raro que lo digas tú —la voz del chico sonaba ahogada debido a que tenían su rostro enterrado en el pecho del pelinegro.

—Lo sé. Pero lo creo de verdad. Tú eres alguien que nació para ser un héroe.

«Y sin Lemillion la existencia de "Suneater" tampoco tendría sentido», fueron las palabras que Tamaki no dijo pero sí las creía desde el fondo de su corazón.

Durmieron juntos hasta que llegó una enfermera buscando al chico que se había fugado de su habitación, de manera que Mirio se llevó un buen regaño y fue llevado como un pequeño castigado a su cuarto.

La verdad ninguno de los dos tiene claridad de lo que depara el futuro. No es un período agradable el que están viviendo. Pero mientras Tamaki mira el paisaje través del ventanal de la habitación, tiene fe en que encontrarán una manera de resolver todo. No se miente a sí mismo tampoco, el pánico recorre todo su cuerpo y sólo quiere entregarse a la oscuridad y llorar y no hacer nada. Se encoge un poco en la cama y se abraza a sus propias piernas.

Esta vez no puede hacerlo. Su amigo, novio, no está a su lado gritándole que puede hacerlo, porque ahora es él quien tiene que gritarle al chico y con más ganas aún. Y aunque su voz no sea fuerte ni se imponga ante las de otros, se asegurará de estar tan cerca de Mirio que no importa lo bajito que hable, él siempre lo escuchará.

* * *

 _ **Notes**_ **:** Esto sólo fue algo que necesitaba sacar de mí después de leerme todo el manga de una sola vez. Es la primera vez que escribo romance entre dos hombres y me ha costado luchar lingüísticamente con ello, la imposibilidad de diferenciar gramaticalmente por género a cada uno sin repetir el nombre a cada rato ha sido todo un reto. En fin. Que no he podido evitar escribir sobre ellos, esa relación tan especial que comparten, esa mezcla de amistad profunda y camaradería, es mi debilidad.

 _ **PD**_ _: Calidez sigue en pie. Descansando pero en pie._

 _14 de Febrero 2018._


End file.
